


Jak rozwiązać krawat

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, POV Third Person, Public Masturbation, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, Smut, Teasing, UST to RST, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: W żyłach Albusa Pottera płynie ogień, lew, drapieżnik.A czy w żyłach Krukona kryje się orzeł?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Wszystko zaczęło się na lekcjach. Historia magii – taka długa, napakowana datami, szalonymi czarodziejami zawierającymi kolejne śmieszne pakty, łaknącymi uwagi czarownicami jarającymi się stosem płomieni, goblinami próbującymi przechytrzyć ludzkość.

Taka nudna.

Siedzieli razem w jednej ławce. Scorpius Malfoy był pilnym uczniem. Skupionym. Sumiennym.

Ale nawet najbardziej sumienny Krukon nie był ponad instynktami.

Tymi samymi instynktami, które w tym momencie buzowały pobudzeniem w ciele Albusa. Podającymi mu bardzo namacalne scenariusze, którymi mógłby urozmaicić sobie oczekiwanie na zbawienny dzwonek.

Ciekawe czy pilny Scorpius Malfoy miałby coś przeciwko gdyby...

Jego dłoń spłynęła po jego własnym brzuchu. Między jego nogi.

Powoli lecz nieubłaganie.

Rozszerzył kolana.

Prawie dotknął jednym uda blondyna.

Ujął swojego członka przez spodnie.

_Zabawa się zaczęła._

Wobec subtelnych lecz charakterystycznych ruchów jego ramienia...

czujne oko Malfoya było bezbronne.

Albus uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc, jak wzrok blondyna spłynął ku jego kroczu. Na krótki moment.

Subtelnie lecz nieomylnie

zainteresowany.

Albus bawił się guzikiem rozporka. Palcował go bezmyślnie.

_pum_

Drugi guzik w jego palcach

wkrótce opuścił swoją dziurkę.

Oddech Malfoya wezbrał w tempie jak na zawołanie.

Odruch Pawłowa?

Udając, że dalej robi notatki, Albus wysunął ostatni guzik z dziurki.

Mleczna skóra przystojnego Krukona w okularach pokryła się różem.

Jego smukłe palce zaciskały się nerwowo na końcówce

pióra, które sunęło w niecierpliwych liniach...

Wzdychając w teatralnej uldze, Albus pomasował swojego penisa. Był już taki twardy, napierał na materiał jego bokserek.

Stercząc spomiędzy jego ud bezwstydnie.

Scorpius przełknął ślinę.

Albus śledził ruch jego jabłka Adama.

Obrzucił wzrokiem jego krocze.

_O tak, chłopaku... Twardniej dla mnie..._

Z bijącym sercem, Albus wyjął swoje twarde prącie z bokserek. Chłodne powietrze sali lekcyjnej muskało jego żołędź podniecająco.

Zgarnął kciukiem pierwsze krople soczków ze swojej szparki i zaczął trzeć wędzidełko.

Miarowym tempem. Niezbyt szybko, niezbyt wolno.

W sam raz, by dolewać kolejne krople słodkiego napięcia pulsującego w jego penisie.

Odsunął się z krzesłem o parę cali do tyłu, pozwalając swojej erekcji stanąć sztywno. Jego rozebrany z napletka żołędź opierał się o bok blatu ich ławki.

Zostawi tu swoje soczki...

Zerknął na Malfoya.

Który przestał zapisywać monotonny wykład profesora Binnsa. Zamiast tego, na jego kawałku pergaminu falowały bezmyślne linie układające się w wizualny poemat o frustracji.

Albus przygryzł uśmiech.

Odciągnął napletek.

Malfoy przygryzł dolną wargę.

Westchnął. Głęboko. Przeciągle. Powoli.

_Czyżby ta tama już ledwo trzymała?_

Albus ujął swój napletek w trzy palce i zaczął pocierać końcówkę swojego twardego, pulsującego prącia.

Szybciej.

Mocniej.

Ukradkiem.

Szybciej.

Mocniej.

Obrzucił wzrokiem klasę.

Szybciej.

Malfoy zdawał się łapać oddech razem z nim.

_Tak..._

Mocniej...

Ukradkiem pochłaniając Malfoya – jego twarz, jego oddech, jego wybrzuszenie (kurwa, jego _penis_ , jak on wygląda?) – Albus poczuł słodkie fajerwerki w członku–

— Mh — ledwo przytrzymał dźwięk w swoim gardle; zacisnął oczy, gdy jego prącie eksplodowało gorącą przyjemnością niczym wulkan pełen lawy.

Przykrył drugą dłonią swój żołędź, by przyjąć w nią swój wytrysk, gdy jego biodra pchnęły niekontrolowanie do przodu, ocierając jego spazmującego członka o bok ławki.

Malfoy wypuścił drżący oddech.

Próbując dalej notować.

Biorąc kilka głębokich, spokojnych oddechów, odrobinę zakręcony po nieoczekiwanie mocnym orgazmie, Albus sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, by pozbyć się swojego nasienia.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, czy Malfoy chciałby spróbować jego soczków.

Ale już zniknęły.

bim

bim

bim

bim

Tak jak okazja, by zrobić z tego coś więcej.

_Do czasu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludzie wydają się lubić multirozdziałówki. Ja w sumie też. Tyle że nie umiem w fabułę. Ale umiem w smuty. Oto więc multirozdziałówka z seksami jako wątkiem głównym. XD Podobnie jak "Zalotne zawiłości" (które, btw, jak najbardziej zamierzam dokończyć (został jeden rozdział), po prostu napisałem dwa różne zakończenia/epilogi/zwij-jak-chcesz, i nie mogę się zdecydować, który wybrać).


	2. Niektóre supły są ciasne

Albus _mógłby_ założyć Pelerynę Niewidkę – albo użyć jednego z zaklęć kamuflujących, których nauczył go ojciec – i podążyć za Malfoyem, gdy ten, opuściwszy klasę, skierował się do łazienki. Zakładał, że czekałoby go tam rozkoszne przedstawienie.

Ale nie był przecież Ślizgonem, żeby tak kombinować.

Był Gryfonem. Więc pójdzie po prostu do łazienki zaraz za Malfoyem, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Zwolnił tempa, utrzymując blondyna w zasięgu wzroku. Był dobre piętnaście sekund od niego, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi łazienki.

Serce Albusa zabiło mocniej, gdy garść kroków później sam je przekroczył.

Zdawał się być tu sam z Malfoyem.

Szum szkolnego harmideru zagłuszał subtelniejsze dźwięki, ale mógłby przysiąc, że wchodząc wyłapał ten słodki, nieomylny odgłos mokrego napletka przesuwanego na twardym penisie. I sapanie.

Obydwu już nie było.

Wszedł do kabiny tuż obok jedynej okupowanej. Wyobrażając sobie z uciechą, jak siarczyście Malfoy musi przeklinać w tym momencie jego obecność.

 _Ciekawe, czy Pan Prefekt używa wulgarnych przekleństw..._ Taki poprawny.

Aż chce się go rozebrać z tego jego perfekcyjnego mundurka i doprowadzić do bezopamiętania, zobaczyć jaka bestia skrywa się pod tą spokojną powierzchnią.

Cicha woda brzegi rwie...

— Zatwardzenie dopadło, Potter?

Oho.

— Skąd wiesz, że to Potter?

— Wiem więcej: to _Albus_ Potter.

Wcale nie brzmiał jakby mu przerwano słodkie chwile intymności. Raczej, jak rozdrażniony paw.

Bardzo biały paw.

Jak śnieg. Mleczko.

Ptasie mleczko.

Nasie–

— Czyżby. A skąd wiesz _to_?

— Bo nauczyłem się charakteru twoich kroków.

Tym razem brzmiał jak przewrócenie oczami.

Czyżby to było sprawne zamaskowanie kompromitującego faktu?

Śmiesznie połechtany tym odkryciem, Albus pozostał w ciszy. Bawiąc się swoją różdżką.

— Ciebie też dopadło, co Malfoy? — przytyknął, gdy do kolejnej lekcji została minuta, a chłopak wciąż nie ruszył się ze swojej prywatności.

— Jasny szlag — wtem dał się słyszeć dźwięk podciąganych spodni, paska przeciąganego przez szlufki, i torby zarzucanej na ramię.

I otwieranych drzwi kabiny.

Biedny, musiał się właśnie zorientować, że–

— Pięćdziesiąt sekund do lekcji, Potter! — rzucił w biegu.

I tyle go było.

Nawet nie spuścił wody dla stworzenia pozorów.

Albus westchnął. Może powinien był jednak obrać Ślizgońską taktykę.

Tymczasem, ma całe jedno okienko na rozmyślanie, co wydarzyło się między nimi w ciągu ostatniej godziny. I gdzie Albus mógłby to doprowadzić.

Gdzie _chciałby_ to doprowadzić.

Gdzie chciałby zobaczyć tego poprawnego prefekta, który popchnął Albusa w tak intensywne wody orgazmu, w jakich dotąd nie pływał.

Cóż. Miał raczej klarowny obraz owego _gdzie_. Pozostawało pytanie: jak.


	3. Ale Albus już wie, jak je rozwiązać

Gryfonem Albus był, zatem jego "jak" było dość proste: NA YOLO.

Wszelkie usterki przyjmie zaś z nieprzepraszającą otwartością wobec okrutnego faktu, że jest tylko członkiem gatunku o mózgu z ograniczonym zakresem rejestrowania danych i pojemnością, a nie jakimś wszech-wszystko bogiem.

Nie znaczyło to, jednakże, że nie mógł _czuć_ się jak bóg, postawiony (własnoręcznie; cóż, własnonożnie) przed ekscytującą ilością kraników w Łazience Prefektów. Jego ciało już opływały fale rozkoszy na myśl o czystej przyjemności, jakiej niebawem doświadczy – abstrahując od tej ściśle związanej z blondwłosym prefektem Ravenclawu.

Od czasu słodyczy masturbacji tuż przy rzeczonym minęło całe półtora doby, i Albus zaczynał już czuć głód do tego nowo odkrytego narkotyku.

Kto by pomyślał.

On na pewno nie. Ale poczuł. Nie musiał więc już o tym myśleć. Ani specjalnie rozkminiać, jak doprowadzić to do upragnionego _dalej_ – miał bowiem niespotykany dar, doprawdy cudowny, w postaci mózgu niemalże magicznie naginającego rzeczywistość pod jego wolę w sposób wielokrotnie bardziej przejmujący niż zwyczajne czary-mary patykami czy eliksirami. Jego _magia_ to był prawdziwy, surowy dar.

Podobnie jak posiadanie starszego brata który mógł dostarczyć mu wszystkich potrzebnych informacji, dzięki którym Albus wchodził właśnie do basenu pełnego hipnotyzujących zapachów i bąbelków rozpryskujących dziecięcą radość w jego żyłach.

Westchnął w błogości wonnego nieba obmywającego jego nagą skórę. Obsceniczny to był dźwięk, w każdym człowieku rozbudziłby niezaspokojone pulsowanie między nogami, niczym pieśń trytona, pana jezior, mórz, i oceanów, zapraszająca do głębokiego wdechu i rzucenia się prosto w obietnicę raju gdzieś na mrocznym dnie zdominowanym rozpustą–

_klik_

Ręka Albusa drgnęła, ale nie zdjął jej ze swojego twardniejącego członka. Przekręcił jednak głowę, by potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenie.

— Malfoy! Powiedz, bo żem ciekaw. Czy twój dom dysponuje lepszymi warunkami niż ta łazienka? Bo jeśli tak, dziwię ci się, że przetrwałeś te wszystkie lata /nie/bycia prefektem.

Malfoy zamarł przy drzwiach, wpatrując się w niego.

Mrugnięcie.

Drugie.

Bąbelek obok sutka Albusa prysnął.

Trzecie mrugnięcie.

— Nie, nie dysponuje lepszymi warunkami. — Otrząsnął się ("Ciekawe, co go tak zszokowało", pomyślał Albus), i wszedł w głębie łazienki. — Z jakiej racji tu jesteś, Potter? O ile mi wiadomo, nie uzyskałeś nagle miana prefekta.

Albus zaśmiał się pod nosem, bezczelny i otwarty w swojej bezczelności.

— Jestem tu z racji takiej, że wiem, jak się tu dostać.

Scorpius zmarszczył brwi, znów utkwiony w miejscu. Między wejściem, basenem, i kabinami klozetowymi.

Albus miał ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i wciągnąć go do basenu. Ale

niestety

przystojny blondyn w okularach postanowił tymczasowo przyczepić się do podłogi w miejscu odrobinę zbyt odległym od zakresu chwytu Albusa.

Przeklęte życie.

— Nie zapytasz, skąd to wiem? — Albus uniósł na niego brew.

Scorpius pokręcił głową, wzdychając (szlag, te jego perfekcyjnie ułożone włosy nawet zawirować odrobinę nie chciały! Ach, ależ Albus by je wytargał... w gorącym tańcu języków, odnajdując wewnętrznego węża z Malfoyem, gdy ich biodra trą o siebie, pragnąc wejść w drugiego...).

— W zasadzie nie ma to większego znaczenia, chyba że miałbyś ochotę wskazać mi, kto złamał zasady, powierzając ci te informacje. W przeciwnym razie, jedyne co ma znaczenie to fakt, że _ty_ złamałeś zasady, korzystając z nich. W związku z czym–

— Chcesz żebym wyszedł?

Malfoy uniósł na niego brew. — Z tytułu regulaminu, powinieneś.

Zupełnie jak jakiś profesor.

Albus uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Po czym podniósł się ( _żegnaj, słodyczy w płynie..._ Przynajmniej do następnego wieczora, bo mowy nie ma że wróci do szarej codzienności bez błogosławieństw Łazienki Prefektów!) i wyszedł po schodkach z basenu. Dając Malfoyowi mesmeryzujący teatr wody i piany spływających niczym woal tęsknych pocałunków z jego barków.

Ramion.

Szerokiej klatki piersiowej.

Brzucha na którym igrały wdzięcznie cienie mięśni.

Z jego pośladków, jąder, i penisa.

Z jego smukłych ud.

Kolan.

I łydek.

Aż w końcu stanął bosymi stopami na chłodnych kafelkach.

Na równi z Malfoyem.

Nagi

lecz pewny siebie w tej nagości, dużo bardziej niż Malfoy zdawał się czuć w swoim schludnym, przyzwoitym ubraniu.

Kąpiący się w uwadze chłopaka, gdy spojrzał w te szarobłękitne oczy.

W porę uchwycając, jak pochłaniały jego nagą męskość. Jego bezwstydną erekcję, sterczącą ku niemu. Jego mokre włosy łonowe, jądra kapiące wodą.

Malfoy patrzył na jego najintymniejsze części.

Wcale nie z niezobowiązującą ciekawością: w tej przystojnej twarzy płonął /głód/.

Nieomylny.

Otwarty.

Jak raz

niestrzeżony.

Piękny.

— Na ojca Merlina, Potter! — żachnął się wtem, przerywając gęstą nić splatającą ich oddechy w symfonię pożądania. — Czy ty naprawdę nie masz wstydu?

Malfoy potrafi udawać, to trzeba mu oddać.

— Przed tobą? Po ostatniej historii magii? — Albus podszedł do chłopaka, rozkoszując się rozgrzanym powietrzem na swojej nagiej skórze. Zimnem kafelków pod bosymi stopami.

Ledwo powstrzymującym się od spłynięcia w dół wzrokiem Malfoya splątanym z jego własnym.

naelektryzowany kłębek napięcia

Wsunął palec za krawat blondyna. Oglądając burzę formującą się raptownie w jego niebiańskich oczach.

Ich kolor miał zapowiedź gorących piorunów. Obfitego deszczu

nasienia.

Bogowie, penis Albusa drygnął tak mocno na myśl o wypchnięciu bioder ku Malfoyowi, popchnięciu go na kolana, i wysmarowaniu swojego żołędzia o te pyszne usta... Umazaniu ich soczkami jego prącia...

Ruchaniu jego gardła, aż zacznie jęczeć z Albusem, trąc własny wzwód--

— To, co zrobiłeś, było skrajnie nieprzyzwoite, powinienem był co najmniej odebrać twojemu domowi punkty–

— Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłeś, Scorpius? — zapytał, szczerze ciekaw, w głębi rozbawiony wysiłkami Malfoya by powrócić do swojego prefekckiego tonu, wyjąć go z mgły podniecenia.

Uspokoić rozbudzony oddech.

Oto właśnie pierwszy raz posmakował imienia Malfoya, i chyba właśnie odkrył kolejny swój narkotyk. Policzki blondyna rozkwitły szkarłatem.

Nie różem – szkarłatem!

Oooch, ile skarbów Albus jeszcze odkryje w tym chłopaku...

Malfoy najwyraźniej nie miał odpowiedzi na pytanie Albusa. A przynajmniej nie takiej, jaką chciałby Albusowi udzielić.

_Szach._

(Nie pierwszy, prawda? Ale Albus nie był pewien, jak liczyć swoje małe wygrane).

Odsunął się z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem, pociągając po drodze za perfekcyjnie zawiązany krawat Malfoya.

szmer materiału

Perfekcja zmieniła się w rozwiązłość.

Odwrócił się, by sięgnąć po swoje ubranie, upewniając się by wyeksponować Malfoyowi swoją pełną erekcję. Dumny atut, który z całą pewnością miał brata bliźniaka ukrytego w spodniach Malfoya.

Narzucił szatę, założył buty, a resztę wziął pod pachę.

— Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu — rzucił przez ramię, ledwo się powstrzymujac od spojrzenia na Malfoya.

klik

Przystojny blondyn w okularach mógł teraz rozebrać się i rozkoszować słodką prywatnością. Z krawatem Albus poradził sobie za niego.

W dodatku nie tracąc przy tym Gryffindorowi ani jednego punkta! Ach, słodki instynktów czar. Albus powoli uzależniał się od wykorzystywania go przeciwko Malfoyowi.

Ciekawe, czy Malfoy uzależnil się już od widoku nagiego ciała Albusa...

Albus z całą pewnością miał ochotę zobaczyć te szarobłękitne oczy chmurzące się żądzą dla niego raz jeszcze.

Czymże jest życie, jeśli nie pasmem uzależnień?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak sobie myślę, że jednym z moich średniej ważności problemów (choć można polemizować, czy to problem) jest fakt, że jeśli coś piszę przez dłuższy czas – jak np. wielorozdziałowe opowiadanie – zaczyna w tym opowiadaniu istnieć niespójność stylu. Znowu: czy to problem czy nie, to już do oceny własnej. Ja tam to lubię, bo mój mózg na monoton narzeka. Tym niemniej, wygląda to trochę dziwnie, moim zdaniem. Jeśli ktoś by zechciał podzielić się własną opinią, byłoby mi bardzo miło ją poznać. Tak po prostu, bom ciekaw. (Np. dzisiaj wyraźnie jestem w nastroju na pisanie bardziej rozwlekłe i nadęte, co być może widać również po tym rozdziale).


	4. Poprawny Scorpius Malfoy też ma swoje sekrety

Albus spodziewał się, że gdy kolejnego wieczora spróbuje odwiedzić Łazienkę Prefektów, spotka się z "Błędne hasło".

Spodziewał się też, że łatwo mu będzie przyczatować przy drzwiach pod swoją kochaną Peleryną Niewidką, i podsłuchać nowe hasło od jednego z prefektów.

Czego się jednak _nie_ spodziewał to całkowicie znajomy głos witający go gdy tylko przekroczył próg łaskawie otwartych przed nim drzwi Łazienki.

— Sprytnie, Potter.

— Co do– — Obrócił się, oglądając jak z cienia tuż zza jednego z bogatych skrzydeł drzwi wyłania się nie kto inny

jak ten wiecznie poprawny do bólu chłopak z morzem szokującego blondu na głowie.

— O, Malfoy. Kopę lat! Jak tam wieczór mija? — wyszczerzył się do Krukona.

— Fascynująco. — Uniósł na niego brew, cały obojętny, niczym książę wykuty w lodzie, lecz Albus potrafił rozpoznać odległą iskrę tlącą się obiecująco w tych oczach skrytych za szkiełkami okularów. — A tobie bardzo produktywnie, prawda?

— Dokładnie — zaciągnął z przytykiem, rozpinając szatę. — Zasłużyłem sobie na odpoczynek, nie sądzisz?

Kącik ust Malfoya drgnął.

_mały triumf! Numer Albusprzestałjużliczyćaleniepierwszy_

— Według brutalnych zasad korzystania z tego pomieszczenia... Nie.

— A co jeśli... — Albus obszedł Malfoya, by stanąć tuż za nim — wynagrodziłbym ci przymknięcie oka na te brutalne zasady? Hmm?

Jego dłonie spłynęły od barków Malfoya, wzdłuż linii jego kręgosłupa, i prawie pomiędzy jego-

Wzdrygnął się w ciarkach.

_O takkk..._

— Nikt się nie dowie. Prawda? To będzie, jak to mówią, nasz mały sekret. Tylko ty i ja będziemy go znali. Tylko ty... — położył dłonie na biodrach Malfoya i przyparł własne ciało do jego — i ja.

— Nie powinienem ci na to pozwalać — Malfoy wyszeptał.

Huh. Ciekawa zmiana tonu. Z zimnego Pana Prefekta do...

podnieconego chłopaka,

któremu podobało się, co Albus z nim robił.

— Dlaczego? Zasady to byłby czynnik za, ale jest tak wiele czynników przeciw. Wiesz? Na pewno wiesz, przecież to czysta logika, Scorpius.

Przesuwał się masażem od jego bioder do jego wzgórka łonowego. Czując, słysząc, jak oddech Malfoya nabiera słodkiego napięcia.

— Na przykład?

A jego głos brzmiał tak zupełnie inaczej niż gdy sztrofował go przed momentami. Zniknął biznes, wkroczyła intymność godna zasłon i łóżka.

Niskie tony.

Niskie instynkty.

Dziki zwierz się budzi...

Dłonie Albusa splotły się tuż-tuż nad wybrzuszeniem erekcji Malfoya, przypierając ich ciała do siebie.

— Na przykład bo mamy tu bardzo trudną do osiągnięcia wygodnie inaczej w tym zamku prywatność. A wiesz, prywatność to takie inspirujące okoliczności... Tyle okazji...

Muskał kciukiem pasek spodni Malfoya.

— Okazji do czego?

Albus uśmiechnął się, po czym odstąpił od Malfoya, by stanąć znów przed nim.

— Sam mi powiedz.

Tuż przed nim.

Widział swoje niewyraźne odbicie w okularach Malfoya.

Rozszalałe burzą pobudzenia oczy łaskotały jego członka, tak słodko...

_No dalej, Malfoy. Poddaj się temu._

_Poddaj się naturze._

— Na pewno coś ci chodzi po głowie. Posłuchaj tego. Posłuchaj, co twój penis ci mówi. — Obrzucił wzrokiem twardość wybrzuszającą spodnie Malfoya.

— Że jesteś bezwstydny — wyrzucił, chwytając Albusa w czymś co chyba miało być efektownym położeniem go na kolana.

Wdychając zapach Malfoya – jego własny zapach, czający się pod aromatem jego drogo pachnących perfum – Albus wdał się w mini-zapasy ze szczupłym chłopakiem

który zaskoczył go swoją techniką, kładąc go wkrótce na łopatki.

No tak, Albus wciąż miał tę zwodniczą tendencję by bardziej polegać na sile. Ciekawe, ile jeszcze Malfoy mógłby go nauczyć...

Zdyszani lekko, patrzyli drugiemu w oczy.

— No to masz mnie. — Albus posłał mu uśmieszek. — I co teraz zrobisz?

Niebiańskie oczy pełne sztormu penetrowały go przez moment, nim rozbłysły nagłym natchnieniem.

— Teraz — ukląkł na jego udach — coś ci pokażę.

Serce Albusa zabiło szybciej na gorący jedwab w głosie chłopaka.

A potem stało się powodzią krwi pełnej żądzy, gdy wtem ubrania opadły z ciała Malfoya, wdzięcznie niczym rozcięte niewidzialnymi nożami, odsłaniając księżycową skórę–

Jasny–

Gwint!

Prącie Albusa zapulsowało potężnie, gdy, nacieszywszy oczy piękną klatką piersiową z cudownymi sutkami koloru mlecznych róż, jego wzrok spoczął na klejnotach blondyna.

Jego penis.

Był twardy.

Rozgrzany na słodki róż.

Z dużym, pulchnym żołędziem. Dumnie wieńczącym nabrzmiałe prącie.

Cudownie byłoby czuć go posuwającego się w jego odbycie, kochającego się z nim, robiącego miłość z jego prostatą...

Miękkie jądra rumieniły się, pełne nasienia.

Zasłaniając jego rowek.

Malfoy popieścił swój żołędź palcami, podnosząc je do ust gdy zebrał kroplę świeżych soczków,

i zassał je między swoimi wargami, nie spuszczając wzroku z Albusa.

Przymykając powieki w echach przyjemności.

 _Kurwa mać_.

— Chcesz spróbować? — Uśmiechnął się do Albusa kusząco, ujmując swojego twardego penisa w dłoń, przesuwając napletek na sterczącym w potrzebie prąciu.

Zatykając Albusa chwilowym szokiem.

Na gryfoński kieł, co się stało z tym poprawnym arystokratą!

— Cicha woda brzegi rwie, co Malfoy? — Albus przyciągnął go do przodu, chwytając go za zroszone włoskami łydki.

— Możesz pobawić się z moją dziurką... — Malfoy podsunął się tuż nad jego usta, wyginając się w leniwy łuk, jednocześnie perfekcyjnie przechylając swoją erekcję ku Albusowi i otwierając dla niego prostą drogę do swojego odbytu, w najpiękniejszej ofercie boskiej uczty, jaka spotkała Albusa w całym życiu. A jego pełne jądra dyndały między jego rozłożonymi szeroko udami, wprost perfekcyjnie podane by pieścić je dłońmi.

_Czy ten chłopak to wcielony demon seksu?_

— Mojego penisa dziś w nią nie zaprosisz, co? — Albus mruknął, wciąż skołowany, mając szczerą, cichą nadzieję...

pulsującą nagląco w bokserkach.

— Chcesz żebym dał ci wszystko naraz? Tak od razu? Jaka w tym zabawa, Al?

Cóż. Może i Gryfonom zazwyczaj brakowało cierpliwości, ale Albus nie potrafił nie zgodzić się z Malfoyem.

W duchu.

— Tym większa na ten moment. Pomyśl jak dobrze by ci się spało po co najmniej dwóch orgazmach pod rząd, gdy pieszczę swoim twardym penisem ten słodki kłębek rozkoszy w twoim tyłku... — Musnął palcem dziurkę Malfoya, otulając jego żołędzia gorącem swoich słów.

Patrząc w te ciemne oczy.

Policzki chłopaka oblało ciepło, a jego soczysty wzwód drygnął o usta Albusa.

 _Prosto w punkt_.

— Będę spuszczał się w nocy do snów o braniu twojego penisa w tyłek, i na razie niech nam to wystarczy.

Albus pokręcił na niego głową, spijając każde sprośne słowo z jego ust, i każde jedno było jak szkocka whisky: gorące i odbierające rozum,

bo,

jasny gwint,

ostatnie czego Albus się kiedykolwiek spodziewał to odkryć takie pokłady erotyzmu w Scorpiusie Malfoyu.

Masował palcami jego ciepły rowek, ujmując jego sterczące prącie w drugą dłoń.

Gorące i gładkie jak jedwab, miękko-twarde.

Buzujące krwią.

Gotowe na przyjemność.

Albus zanurzył samą końcówkę w ustach, smakując świeże soczki z kapiącego nimi żołędzia.

Zaskoczone sapnięcie, jakie dobyło się wtem z ust Malfoya, zaskoczyło samego Albusa. Czyżby nikt wcześniej nie pieścił tego berła?

Pobudzony tym wnioskiem, Albus oddał się przyjemności wyciągania z pięknego chłopaka rozkraczonego na nim w nagości najcudowniejszych jęknięć, zdeterminowany pokazać mu, jak rozkoszną magię potrafią z penisem robić usta.

Pieszcząc językiem wędzidełko, Albus zassał śliski żołędź w usta, masując najczulsze punkty penisa Malfoya, a jego dłonie drażniły to jego dziurkę, to jego jądra, zatracając się pomiędzy rozszerzonymi zapraszająco nogami Malfoya.

Który opadł wkrótce na łokcie, popychając biodrami w usta Albusa, ruchając je bezmyślnie swoim pragnącym prąciem,

i Albus ssał mu penisa wpychającego się w jego gardło, brał go w swoje gorące usta, znajdując dziką rozkosz w prędkości, z jaką pozbawił Malfoya kontroli.

Pozorów.

Maski obojętności.

Rozebrał tego przystojnego Krukona w okularach bardziej, niż on sam rozebrał przed nim siebie.

Soczki ciekły z penisa Malfoya, smakujące słodką słonością.

Albus karmił się nimi, masując to ocierające o jego brodę jądra Malfoya, to jego pośladki, raz po raz ściskając te bramy do raju jego dziurki i je rozwierając. I za każdym ich rozwarciem Malfoy napinał mięśnie odbytu, spazmując swoją obnażoną wtem dziurką, jak gdyby szukał czegoś, co wejdzie w nią i rozgrzeje ją czułym kochaniem, napaloną twardością śliskiej erekcji.

Bokserki Albusa były już wilgotne od soczków, którymi cieknął z domagającego się pieszczoty penisa. Spłynął ręką do wybrzuszenia wystającego spomiędzy jego ud, by pomasować swój wzwód, gdy tymczasem oddech Malfoya przyspieszał, i Albus wiedział, że zbliża się raptownie do orgazmu.

Dźwięk jego desperackich sapnięć połaskotał prącie Albusa, i wkrótce Malfoy wyrzucał jęknięcia, skamlenia i przekleństwa w ciężkich oddechach, niemal dławiąc Albusa swoim spazmującym prąciem, gdy popychał biodrami, wytryskując gorące nasienie wgłąb jego gardła, uderzając jądrami o brodę Albusa, aż ten musiał przytrzymać szczytującego blondyna za biodra.

— Oh, Merlinie, przepraszam, Al, nie chciałem– — zaczął, spanikowany, wyjmując z ust Albusa w pośpiechu.

Albus zaśmiał się, pokasłując. — Zdarza się. Tak ci dobrze było, huh?

Malfoy spłonął rumieńcem, klękając na podłodze. Jego penis i jądra spoczęły na jego kremowych udach, lśniące i zaspokojone, kurcząc się powoli, gdy nadmiar krwi odpływał z nich.

Albus już nie mógł się doczekać, by zobaczyć tą męskość w całej okazałości po raz kolejny.

Pytanie na _ten_ moment brzmiało: obnażyć Malfoyowi swój (tak okropnie spragniony) wzwód i zobaczyć, jak wyedukowany ten przystojny Krukon jest w pieszczeniu penisa, czy zostawić go na rozkosze wieczornej kąpieli, a samemu ulżyć sobie pod prysznicem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciągnąc wątek z poprzedniego rozdziału, kolejnym moim sporym problemem w pisaniu jest to, że często wpadam na kilka pomysłów dla tego samego momentu w fabule, i nigdy nie jestem zadowolony z tego, który ostatecznie wybrałem.


End file.
